obludafandomcom-20200213-history
Fan Section
This section are for internet sources and other things that catalogues stuff that may interest Monster fans. Fanfiction *Fanfiction.net *Archive of our Own (mostly fanfiction for Monster, but some analysis go here and there) Microblogging Tumblr tags *Naoki Urasawa's Monster *Johan Liebert *Anna Liebert *Nina Fortner *Kenzo Tenma *Franz Bonaparta *Wolfgang Grimmer Monster Tumblelogs *Fuck yeah, Johan Liebert *Letters to Anna, From Johan *MS Paint-Monster *Hell yeah, Urasawa (everything Naoki Urasawa) *Johan Liebert *The Monsters inside me *Nameless Monsters *Urasawa Monster quotes *Urasawanalysis *Just don't die (Urasawa blog) *A Softer Monster *Fuck Yeah Heinrich Runge *Monster Confessions blog *Odendaikon (Urasawa blog) *La Base Secrete (Tumblr version of the french website dedicated for Urasawa's works) Monster LiveJournal blogs *Johant *Erich-Springer *The Nameless Monster Role play Monster Tumblelogs Johan *Drifting Monster *Nameless Johan *shoot-me-doctor Nina *Nina-Fortner *Nina-knows-aikido *Nina Liebert Tenma *drkenzotenma / Doktor Tenma *Sassy Tenma *ask-innocent-drtenma Lunge *Inspector Lunge *I am japanese desu Other Characters *Dr. Becker (all--the-single-ladies) *Dr. Reichwein *Martin (ihate-thisjob) *Christof Sievernich (my-bloody-ear) *Wolfgang Grimmer *Jan Suk *Karl Schuwald *Viera "Mother of the Twins" Cerna *Dieter * Fan Analyses/Articles *Analysis of Monster Opening Video *Tenma & Reichwein vs. Johan *Perhaps Everyday Should Be Celebrated As Grimmer’s Birthday? *Untitled Nina Article *Analysis of Johan's Balloon Scene *Good Monologues (note: not an article per se, but it passes off as one) *Johan and the Pied Piper of Hameln *Who Needs a Name? Reflection [...] *Franz Bonaparta and Sigmund Freud's Resemblance *"Tenma Was Even More Than a Father" *Untitled Monster Article *Perhaps There's Some Truth in Every Myth *Untitled Franz Bonaparta *The Real Monster II *TVTropes Analysis Section *Thoughts on Dr. Heinemann *A Plausible Magnificent Steiner Theory? *Johan's "Remember John" Gesture *Why the Ending of Monster is Not a Cop-Out *Using Psychology to Prove Grimmer's Infatuation with Tenma *Eva Analysis *Tenma: Reflection Between Younger and Older Selves *[http://fuckyeahjohanliebert.tumblr.com/post/31177623932/ Monster and The Little Prince] *Tenma's Handwriting *I am Lunge *Tenma, Japanese Society, and Values Dissonance *If Monster Characters Were Teachers *Nina and Tenma Parallels and Similarities *Johan, Nina, and the Red Rose Mansion *Just a Bit of Musing *And I Saw a Beast Ascending from the Sea *History as a character allegory in Monster [...] *Character Analysis of Monster Characters (an archived forum thread) *Monster - The Ending (a forum thread) *Now MONSTER made NO sense (another interesting forum thread) *Symbols of the Red Rose Mansion *Another Monster Discussion - Adult Swim Forums (spoilers) (a forum thread) *Johan's Identity Crisis *"Show me the doomsday..." and "Say my name..." *Bonaparta's Method to Johan's Madness *Bonaparta's "Names" *The Story of Jesus and the God of Peace *The Symbolic Relationship between Johan and Tenma *Tři Žába *Johan Wrote The Awakening Monster Disclaimer The editors of this page have not sought permission regarding the cataloguing of personal blogs and articles related to monster. If it happens that the editor catalogued either your blog/s or your article/s, kindly drop them a line, and things your wanted taken down will be deleted (or you can delete them yourself without asking the editor/s, the edit button is always functional!). Category:Fans Category:Media